


Guardian Deer: Shield

by SargentCorn



Series: Guardian Deer [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Does Not Have Tuberculosis, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Somehow, against all odds, Dutch’s Boys have managed to escape West Elizabeth with the Blackwater money and have headed into the west.Actual summary: Arthur always considered himself the shield of the Van der Linde gang. That doesn't change in Montana.





	Guardian Deer: Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece that came to me. Enjoy. Hit me up on tumblr @sargentcorn

Even in Montana at the farm they had always dreamed about, Arthur finds himself unable to let go of old habits. The air in Montana is crisp, and he’s glad he’s put on a light jacket while he circles the ranch on horseback, and repeater in one hand. He crests one slope of a hill, and finds himself overlooking their new home. In the middle of the ranch, three homes stand proud, and everyone is bunking in all three to the rest are built. He’s staying with his fathers, the Marstons, Miss Grimshaw, Misters Pearson and Strauss, while the rest of the girls have a building to themselves, and the rest of the boys have the other.

The cold air shows his breath as he exhales while panning his gaze around the farm. While the others also keep up a light guard, he finds himself unable to completely let go of his old habits. Logically he knows the Pinkertons won’t come up this far to chase them, if they even know they are here. Of course, the chances of that are low since they kept a low profile on their way up. But his mind works against him as he resumes his round. He’s always been the protector, enforcer, and the shield of the Van der Linde gang, and figures he will be till the day he passes. Perhaps when more time has passed he’ll relax, but for now, he keeps the habits.

Rumors swirl around the nearby town, he doesn’t quite remember the name, that there’s a outlaw gang hiding in the hills targeting small farms. Since their group is new, then surely they may have so money to support such a high profile of people. That would make them the perfect target for a brave gang. His finger slips to the trigger slightly, before he removes it. There’s no need yet to consider having his finger on the trigger yet, outlaw gang or not. His mare snorts underneath him as she easily trots across the ground almost floating. Reaching down, he pets her absentmindedly as he completes his round.

A few of the gang is still awake completing the rest of the chores needed to be done. Charles is chopping wood, while Bill repairs a fence, and Javier is sitting on the porch of the boy’s temporary house rifle across his lap. Arthur greets each of them with a nod as he passes headed to the barn where Kieran is brushing off a horse. The former O’Driscoll greets him with a nervous nod before returning to the horse he’s brushing. Kieran may be flighty, but he had proven himself by rounding up all the horses when Micah had tried scaring their horses off so the Pinkertons could whack them. Not wanting to make the man jump, Arthur simply unsaddles his horse, and brushes her down before placing her in her stall.

Exiting, he gave the trio still working another once over before heading towards the girl’s house. Javier will alert them if anything unwanted comes down the path, but he still wants to take one more cautious glance around to make sure they’re truly safe. Easily climbing the steps, Arthur peaks in to see Karen, Mary-Beth, and Tilly already asleep. Mrs. Alder glances up to see him, eyebrow raised. “Just checking in on everyone. Goodnight, Mrs. Alder.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Morgan.” She replies as he slips back out. Descending the stairs, Arthur trudges back to the main house where he finds Dutch and Hosea out on the porch, hand in hand. The two smile at him, and Hosea questions him while one hand strokes Dutch’s hair.

“How were the rounds, son?”

Smiling at his fathers, he replies, “Oh, you know, the same, boring.” He moves to lean against the railing arms crossed in front his chest. “How was the planning, real exciting I bet.” Dutch snorts into Hosea’s shoulder.

“Oh, you know, the same, boring.” The dark hair man quips at him making Arthur roll his eyes, but a smile appears on his face still. He can see Hosea smiling as well.

“Very funny, Dad.”

“I thought so.”

With a shake of his head, Arthur glances over his shoulder, before returning his gaze to his parents. “So, after all these years, we finally made it. A place to call our own.”

“That we did, son. That we did.” Hosea pats the other side of the bench. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He questions as Arthur settles in next to him.

“Yeah, it does.” Leaning against his father’s shoulder, Arthur inquires, “How does it feel for you, Dad? After all these years.”

“Feels good, son. We should have done this sooner.” Dutch leans into the hand that’s still entangled his hair. Arthur hums in agreement, and the three enjoy the crisp Montana air. There was no place like home then with the ones who loved, and everyone Dutch loved was here. His husband was safe, his sons were safe, his grandson was safe, and the rest of the gang was safe. He could hardly see a future where they wouldn’t be safe again. So long as they kept their noses clean, no one would bother them here. How could they if they were innocent people just like the rest of the town nearby. All they’d have to worry is the outlaw gang in the hills, but for them it would be easy pickings.

A sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned more into Hosea, who turned a pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You good, big cat?” Hosea questioned breath floating against his locks. The hand entwined with his squeezes, and he squeezes.

“I’m fine, sweet fox.” He assures the man. “Just happy and relaxed in the arms of the man I love.” They don’t see Arthur roll his eyes even though a smile is present on his face.

“I won’t be if you two keep up with that in front of me.” He drawls in amusement interlaced with his voice. Reaching forward Dutch snatches his hat from his knee and bops him over the head with it. “Hey!” He exclaims while snatching the hat back. “Pa, Dad’s being mean.” Arthur playfully whined while Hosea looked at the roof exaggeratedly.

“Boys.” The oldest man warned, but there was no heat to it.

“Arthur started it!”

“No, I didn’t!” Hosea sighed in response.

“You two are going to drive me up a wall.” He muttered while Dutch and Arthur shared a grin.

“You love us, sweet fox.”

“Yes, and I wonder why.” He comments dryly before all three of them erupt into laughter. The laughter fades, and Dutch nuzzles into him again while Arthur places his hat back on his knee.

“I love you, Dad, Pa.” Arthur quietly says after a moment's silence.

“We love you too, Arthur.” Hosea answers for the both of them. “And we’re proud of the man you’ve become. Now, let’s enjoy this night for a bit longer.”


End file.
